Wylde Dragons of Golden Valyria
__NOEDITSECTION__ Wylde Dragons of Golden Valyria was formed during the Wolf Phase by Blood of Old Valyria, Wylde Fire and Golden Blood merging into this one great Alliance . 'Mission Statement' We are the Wylde Dragons of Golden Valyria. We are dedicated followers of house Targaryen seeking to secure the Crownlands and cleansing them from any non-Targaryen alliance that is not an ally. In the following text, we refer to the members of our alliance as "dragons". 'Strategy' Historically our objective is to achieve the highest rank possible in the Crownlands . We intend to focus on one enemy in the Crownlands that is higher rank than ourselves. We do not want to take things personal. Once the enemy is lower in ranking than ourselves we will allow for cease fire and seek another enemy. We do not want to hit alliances lower in rank, but will retaliate if required until we are bored or asked for peace. Peace requested by a lower ranked alliance will be granted in general. Should we find ourselves in a situation with a new enemy challenging us, we will seek to make at least temporary peace with existing opponents. Since the last phases we may well consider the Crownlands to be pacified. It is very well in Targaryen hands now, a secured, peaceful place. We are thus looking forward to expand into other regions, in support and assistance with and to our allies. 'History' *Wolf Phase (alliance foundation):' City Repair Award' *Ice Phase:' #2 Crownlands Award, #11 in all of Westeros (Top 20 Alliance)' *Eel Phase: Second Place (100+) - Wylde Dragons of Golden Valyria, #7 in all of Westeros '''(Top 10 Alliance), #3 in the Crownlands''' *Eel Shock Phase: We just experimented with various attacking strategies, not seeking an alliance reward. It was lots of fun, but we failed to make more enemies, just ended up with more friends. Most rewarding was to assist smaller alliances asking for help against larger alliances plundering them. Sending a few dragons to such mediocre alliances helped to clear their camps, and our little allies were confident enough to take care of the few survivors. No official alliance award for this, but lots of smiles :) *Thunder Phase: #2 Westerlands, setting ground in the core area of the Lannisters, our Wylde Dragons attacking Casterly Rock, heavily defended by the top Lannister alliance. This was a very bloody and amazing battle were we learned lots and developed new tactics. We had been #1 more than once in this race, made many friends and new allies. Overall we had been #11 again, like in the Ice Phase (Top 20 alliance), yet this time in constant fight. *Bat Phase : #2 Crownlands; this was an ally support phase, performing mostly underground work, helping smaller allies, larger allies, setting up enemies to against enemies, making new friends, undermining and bribing, intriguing at its best, giving everyone a smile while they slaughter each other. This was lots of fun, the real Game of Thrones! 'Benefits' * Enjoying the game is the main objective! We hold friendships and a smile higher than victory points, those come for free then as a side effect. * Experienced group for all levels of players, newcomers, oldcomers, all are very welcome and required! * Very well connected with other alliances, many friendly allies all over all regions 'Expectations' * Smile and have fun! * Burn the enemy to ashes and blast their dust into the Blackwater Sea. * Loyality, activity and good cooking recipes. Join our Facebook Group page and make your ideas, thoughts and opinions known & communicate with the rest of the Group. * Active contribution to our item crafting, playing in AvA Phases, Camp upgrading, Garrisoning your Sworn Swords in the Camps, Aiding our Allies & playing & contributing to Alliance Challenges is highly recomended. Ideally also well equipped on slaughtering our enemy and helping them to get rid of their silver is prefered. * We consider cheating in the game to be the way of weak and incompetent players who are unable to master a real challenge. People who like cheating will have to find their lair elsewhere. * We respect our enemies, but that doesn't mean we won't flatten their camps. Battling is business, a fair fight is best accompanied with a cup of tea on the battlefield. Harassments and disrespectful behavior to partners in game is not the way to treat other nobles on the other side of the fence. We expect the same treatment and considerate behavior from our battling partners. 'Leadership' Leader: Verdana Wylde Officers: *''Ragnar Sand - Minister for Camp Building Affairs'' *''Rose Ledesma - The One Who Never Sleeps''; we are nice to our enemies, we always send them roses! *''John Tree - Minister for Happyness and Welcome Officer''; don't touch his Mangoes! *Lilly Funpad *Jeff Rietman (Winter Borne) *Raymund Hunter 'How to Join' To join our Alliance, click on the relevant link: * Join us Wylde Dragons in Facebook * Join us Wylde Dragons in Disruptor Beam * Join us Wylde Dragons in Kongregate Please join our facebook group https://www.facebook.com/groups/wyldedragonsofgoldenvalyria/ to get involved in our active discussions and gaming experience. Expect juicy Mangoes, freshly baked cookies from the dark side and a hot cup of tea while we have noble conversations about our sworn swords being out there on the battle fields doing their jobs slaughtering enemy's merceniaries and plundering their property. Category:Alliances Category:Dragonlord Alliances Category:Top 20 Alliances